Vergil vs. Meta Knight
Vergil vs. Meta Knight is a What if? Death Battle. It features Vergil from the Devil May Cry series against Meta Knight from the Kirby Series. 643ADF20-64A5-4E49-AF0C-6E5F29EED82F.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Description Devil May Cry vs. Kirby! Two space-time based rival swords-men duke it out! Yamato vs. Galaxia! Interlude Wiz: After a long day of slaying demons and getting back your cake, sometimes your faced with a challange, a deadly one, a rival. Boomstick: Especially if they are skilled with an awesome sword! Like Vergil, brother of Dante and son of Sparda. Wiz: And Meta Knight, leader of the Meta Knights. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Vergil Boomstick:Vergil was the son of the Demon known as; Sparda, and a woman named Eva, as well as being the older twin brother of Dante. Very little is known about Vergil's young life, but is implied that he and Dante were close, as well as being close towards their mother. Some time before their 8th birthday, Vergil and Dante were each given half of the Perfect Amulet by their mother. Around the same time however, Sparda disappeared, leaving Eva to take care of their sons. When the twin's turned eight years old, Vergil, Dante, and their mother were attacked by demons, who were hoping to harm Sparda's loved ones for revenge. In the progress, Eva was killed by demons and the brothers were separated from each other, resulting in Dante believing that Vergil was dead. Because he failed to save his mother as well as witnessed his mother getting killed during the demonic assault, Vergil eventually became corrupted and power hungry. Wiz: so he used to be a good guy??? Boomstick: yes Wiz: ok Boomstick:Vergil as he got older wanted to learn more about his farther and his farther was a demonic Diety that everyone was worshipping , a horde of Scarecrows ambushed him, but were quickly dispatched by Vergil with little to no effort. Shortly after killing the Scarecrows, Vergil then continued deeper into Fortuna, intending to learn more about the Order and what their intentions were. Vergil continued his investigation, as he went to the Fortuna Castle, the lab hidden underneath the Fortuna Castle, and even the Mitis Forest, then finally the Orders’ headquarter. Wiz:At least one year before the events of Devil May Cry 3, while looking for a book in a library, he met Arkham, who told Vergil about the Temen-ni-gru, a demonic tower that acted as the gateway between the demon world and human world. It was sealed by Sparda after he turned on his demon brethren, using 7 seals, represented by fallen angels, that had to be given their names for them to be undone. Vergil stayed in his mansion, while Arkham sought out the names of the seals, also managing to find out that Dante was in town. Boomstick: Eventully a epic fight between Dante and Vergil happened and Dante won since Dante is good and Vergil is evil , but that’s not to say that Vergil couldn’t hold his own against the half demon hybrid. Wiz: Vergil is highly Intelligent, has years worth of Combat Experince , is a master swords man , carrying his strongest weapon the Yamato , capable of killing even the strongest of warriors with a single blow. Boomstick: Vergil has many forms he takes on such as the Urizien , V and Nelo Angelo forms ,and for this fight he will has access to all of his transformations. Wiz: well that’s it for Vergil , let’s see if Vergil can.... , Crap can’t think of a good pun for if Vergil wins!. Boomstick:*Laughing* Vergil:Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself. DMC5 Vergil render.png|Vergil DC9B1D88-5C81-4402-AA02-0E6EFAF7D058.png|V form vergil 1ABC7F66-72EB-4266-AEFC-CAD9DA1A95AE.png|Nelo Angelo Form Vergil 788E3502-C79B-42DA-AE90-18599E652FEA.jpeg|Urizen Form Vergil Meta Knight Wiz: Meta Knight is a character in the Kirby series of games. He is a mysterious masked swordsman who wields a sword known as Galaxia (or "Master" as it is called in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror). He appears to be of the same species as Kirby, though this is not known for certain. Boomstick:Meta Knight is the leader of a group of knights known as the Meta-Knights (note the hyphen) which includes Axe Knight, Mace Knight, Trident Knight, and Javelin Knight . He first appeared in Kirby's Adventure, though his name was not known until Kirby's Avalanche for the SNES. His mysterious nature has lead him playing more of a "friend or foe" role and less of an actual playable character throughout the Kirby series. Wiz: however at many times he will help Kirby like giving him power ups or helping him fight against evil like in Kirby’s return to dreamland. Boomstick: meta knight is extremely skilled and has been traning for up to 1,000 years and fought in multiple wars before , he is also able to fly from one galaxy to another in a matter of seconds , meaning he is likely much faster than the speed of light. Wiz: meta knight can also heal himself with his sword galaxia , galaxia is a special sword only a star warrior can wield , he can also drain life’s points out of his foe with this sword as well. Boomstick: he has many other skills such as his Mach tornado , drill rush , shuttle loop and his famous dimensional cape , which he uses to take anyone in the cape and slice them into dust. Wiz: this guy can also keep up with Kirby who can casually crack planets! , holy moly that’s I impressive for a little blue space alien!. Boomstick: meta knight is more of a anti-hero and will often times oppose Kirby and try to take over dreamland , but on many ocassians In the most recent Kirby games or smash games he stared in he mostly helps the good guys fight against evil. Wiz:Meta Knight is Tough! , but will This Blue Alien Thing Be Strong Enough to Beat the Half Demon Hybrid Vergil!. Meta knight: you’ve much yet to learn! 42BFC650-22DF-4A4C-B4B9-B247F822DE2D.png|Meta Knight pre-fight 766BED18-B61F-4A69-A10B-7172ECAB8F06.jpeg| Boomstick: All right the Combatants are set let’s end this debate once and for all!. Wiz: It’s time for a Death Battle!!!!. DEATH BATTLE! BD494D4D-6F0F-4208-A915-E13C06353C12.jpeg 4715FF3B-21BA-458A-9586-AD597969F5CE.jpeg Kirby and Meta Knight are sitting at a Picnic blanket eating a strawberry shortcake until , vergil rushes in and destroys the cake , vergil then looks at Kirby And stabs Kirby , vergil then cuts Kirby in half and punches his body so hard it turns into ashes . Meta knight: You....Monster!!!, You Killed Kirby! , what did he ever do to you!? Vergil: Sorry Just business , now get out of my way or you’re next . Meta knight takes out Galaxia Meta knight:Fight me! Vergil:Perhaps I do need to show you a Devils Power! Fight!. Meta knight and Vergil Clash blades , meta knight uses his Mach Tornado on Vergil , Meta knight then does a Upperslash on Him , vergil jumps back and uses his devil Trigger , Meta Knight gets a scared look and starts crawling away in fear. Vergil: are you afraid.? , well you’re suffering is over!. Meta knight teleports behind vergil and slashes him in the back , just as Vergil asks what , meta knight does a spin drill on him . Vergil: Congratulations, you have earned my respect , but... , this isn’t even a 10th of my true power. Vergil gets surrounded by Darkness , Vergil then transforms into his Urizen transformation . Vergil: The NightMare has Beguan!. Meta knight and Vergil rush at each other again ,Vergil then Frezzes time , vergil takes his teneticles and starts squeezing meta knight to death , Vergil starts grinning and laughing with a demonic laugher , Time reverts back to normal and meta knight teleports behind vergil and slashes one of his tentacles off , Vergil yells in pain , meta knight then takes his chance and Cuts off Vergil’s Head. Meta knight: Come Back When You Can Put Up A Fight!. As meta knight starts to walk away , vergil regenerates his head and fully recovers from his wound , meta knight backs up and looks at vergil in shock like he just saw a ghost. Meta knight: How the hell are you still alive? Vergil doesn’t respond and darkness surrounds him once more , Vergil transforms Into his V-Form , The two look at each other and both clash swords once more , Meta knight makes multiple clones of himself ,Vergil Tries to slash the clones but fails , meta knight then nearly slashes him in the heart , but Vergil holds his sword and stops him from doing this , Meta Knight Then Summons blade Knight and Sword Knight , The two rush at vergil , But vergil swings his sword and easily kills them both , meta knight then shoots a Knight Beam from his sword , vergil gets hit by the attack head on , Vergil falls to the Ground , vergil then gets up and clutches the whole through his Cheast . Vergil: It’s time you learn true fear. Vergil gets surrounded by Darkness Again and Transforms Into his Nelo Angelo form . Meta Knight:Huh? Vergil and Meta Knight Clash Swords Again , the sword clash can be heard all throughout Dreamland , meta knight then uses his moon shot and shoots a huge lazer beam from his sword , vergil blocks the attack and rushes at Meta knight , meta knight teleports behind him ,Vergil then uses his Demonic forks , canes start raining from the sky , meta knight teleports away , Meta knight then uses his meta Heal and heals himself , Meta knight then makes clones of himself, Vergil has a confused look on his face , Meta Knights clones then start slashing him , meta knight then uses his Mach tornado on Vergil , Nothing is seen but Darkness. Meta knight:Know My Power!!!. Meta knight cuts up Vergil , Vergil’s screams could be heard although out Dreamland , Meta knight then teleports out of the darkness and looks at all of Vergil’s body parts cut up into peices . Meta knight: you’ve much yet to learn!. Ko!. Results Wiz: Youch! , that had to be the most Bloodiest battles we’ve seen in Death Battle!. Boomstick: this Fight was very close , Both Meta Knight and Vergil were Closley matched in Experince , skills and striking power , however meta knight was Faster , Stronger and has more hax. Wiz: Remember that Meta Knight Took Attacks From Magalor soul , who casually Ripped Theough Dimmensions and even Is on par with Kirby who can beat Marx who Created a Universe and 65 Galaxies at Once! . Boomstick: Both at their peak potential are some what equal in power as Vergil also scales to universal foes as well , but Meta knight just barley edged out in most of the categories , Vergil is no slouch when it comes to speed , but Meta Knight can Move across the Solar System In a Second Which makes him much faster than anything vergil has faced. Wiz: I Guess Meta Knight Made This Devil Cry!. Boomstick: The Winner is Meta Knight!. 6065D206-F8C6-47EF-A35C-0E33C5DF4887.jpeg Poll Who would win? Vergil Meta Knight Draw Who are you rooting for?? Vergil Meta knight Both Better franchise?? Devil May Cry Kirby I love Both Equally Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Adopted by Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:Kirby vs Devil May Cry Themed Death Battles Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Redeemed Villain vs Villain Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019